


As Time Goes By

by HiddenEye



Series: Hush Hush [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marichat, Married Couple, based on prompt, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Marinette,” He called out slowly, blinking at the large mouse before glancing back at his wife, who was already getting ready while he was still in his uniform after his turn of patrol that week. “Why do we have a humansized toy in our closet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is based on the prompts I did on tumblr @HiddenEye and I thought of posting it here, for shits and giggles.
> 
> If you're curious, it's here http://hopelessglader.tumblr.com/post/126868338483/send-me-a-ship-otp-brotp-reader-x-charater
> 
> 11\. "I'm pregnant."

One thing for sure, he didn’t expect it.

Okay, fine, maybe he _should_ have been more observant and by the number of times they had done it,  _well_.

But after finding out that the plush toy she kept from a charity they went as heroes had increased over the days and had varied from a small grey elephant to a mouse that was as tall as his legs, he  _was_ getting suspicious as he stared at the beady eyes of the stuffed animal who looked as if it was going devour him whole from where it sat innocently in their walk-in closet, right in front of her dresses.

And to think that cats ate mice.

“Hey, Marinette,” He called out slowly, blinking at the large mouse before glancing back at his wife, who was already getting ready while he was still in his uniform after his turn of patrol that week. “Why do we have a humansized toy in our closet?”

“What?” She poked her head from the bathroom, switching off the hairdryer.

“I said why do we have a very large stuffed mouse on the floor of our closet?” He jabbed a thumb towards its way, an eyebrow rose. “Because, if I was the one who caught it, I would at least remember,” Then, he grimaced. “Unless I was wasted again.”

Oddly, she seemed to stiffen slightly at his words, turning slightly paler than usual as she blinked at him.

He frowned. “Mari, are you okay? If you don’t want to go to this dinner, I could go alone, I know you’ve been sick for the past few days and you need to rest.”

She waved it away, putting down the hairdryer beside the sink as she changed it for a brush instead. “No, no, I’m going. It’s just that,” She pursed her lips as she started brushing her hair, avoiding his eyes as she looked into the mirror. “That stuff toy is not mine.”

Both of his eyebrows shot up. “Well, it’s here in our closet, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t buy it.”

“That’s because I bought it.”

He was still confused. “Then, why-”

“It’s for someone else in this house.”

Okay, he was pretty sure they were the only ones in that house, and if there was someone else stalking them he was going to turn the whole house upside down looking for that _creep_ -

“I’m pregnant.”

He felt his heart jumped wildly at that.

Ah, well, that certainly explained things.

“I- y-you’re- _what?_ ” He squeaked out.

The damn mouse was laughing at him, he could just _feel_ it.

In his defence, he had the right to act the way he was.

She put down the brush gently on the counter, before turning around to face him, giving him a small shrug as she wrapped her arms around herself, a smile played on her lips.

“I’m pregnant,” She repeated, before giggling softly at the way his mouth was agape. “Close your mouth, kitty, bugs would get in there.”

That seemed to snap him out of it as he gave her a mischievous look. “Oh, I had a bug in my mouth alright.”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Don’t.”

“But this is amazing!” He walked quickly towards her, his tail lashing in excitement as a large toothy grin broke across his face. “You’re pregnant!” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her full on the lips before hugging her to his chest. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it, kitty,” She poked his chest, laughing when he nuzzled the top of her head. “You’re going to be a father.”

Then, he froze. “What if I won’t be a good one?”

“I doubt it.”

“What if,” He started to blabber already, all kinds of scenarios flashing in his mind that he wasn’t too fond of, and some of those he could relate. “I couldn’t take care of the baby properly, what if I messed up, and then I’ll be the worst dad the kid ever ask for? Oh my god, what if-”

“Hey,” She cupped his face and brought him to her level, where her determined eyes met his. “You’re going to be _fine_ , we’ll work together, alright? There’s nothing to be worried of.”

He blinked. “But what if-”

“Hush,” She planted a kiss on his lips sweetly and felt him relax under her grip. “You’ll be great, and you’re probably going to spoil the baby. Now, get changed before we’ll be late.”

He hummed, nuzzling her face as a purr started to work up in his chest. “Just a moment, I need to smother the mother of my kittens with love.”

“Oh my god, _Adrien_.”


	2. 6. "Please don't tell anyone!" 11. "I'm Pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the other prompt.
> 
> brotp: Alya and Marinette

“You’re _what_?”

Marinette squeaked, clamping her best friend’s mouth with her hand as she looked around to see if anyone heard. Then, she looked back to Alya with an exasperated look. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Alya pulled away her hand. “Right, right, the whole paparazzi thing, got it,” They spied the lounging people who had cameras in their hands outside the cafe, where they kept glancing at the two best friend’s direction from the see through glass. “But this is so exciting!” She whispered enthusiastically, trying to keep her voice down from nosy people of shop. “Have you told Adrien?”

A fond smile took over her features, nodding as she settled back on her seat. “Yeah, he knows. He’s afraid that he won’t be a great dad though, since his relationship with Gabriel isn’t exactly what you call smooth.”

“Poor guy,” Alya sympathised as she stirred the cup of coffee in her hand, the cafe’s quiet atmosphere wasn’t so quiet anymore as people start to notice who was in the cafe with them. The hiss of “Isn’t that Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” “Her designs are amazing!” “Yeah, she’s married to Adrien Agreste.” could be heard from where they sat at the corner of the shop.

Alya snorted when she heard them. “Honestly, they couldn’t keep their noses to themselves.”

Marinette shifted in her seat, taking a cookie from the plate. “I’m hopping to keep this a secret from the media, at least, until my family knows first. I want them to know by our own mouths.”

Alya nodded, watching Marinette taking a bite of her cookie. “I understand, they’re like wolves once they hear this type of juicy news, I should know,” She wiggled her eyebrows. “The competition of getting front seat is _lethal_.”

Laughing quietly, Marinette finished off her cookie. “Oh, I remember. I had to pull you away from that crowd, almost got ourselves trampled back then just because you wanted to see Chat Noir taking down the giant lizard.”

“Perfect imitation of Godzilla,” Alya hummed as she remembered the memories. “One of my be videos to be uploaded. But we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you,” She gestured towards her friend. “You’re pregnant!”

Marinette chuckled, chucking a crumpled tissue at her best friend’s way that she showed her tongue at her. “I’m pregnant.”

“Can I be godmother?” Alya wondered wistfully, staring at Marinette with an expectant expression on her face.

Marinette seemed to choked up for a while, before leaning across the table to hug Alya. “Of course you can,” She rasped out, a hiccup coming out. “I never wanted anyone else.”

“Hey now girl,” Alya rubbed her back. “Don’t cry on me, or my waterworks won’t stop once you start.”

“Sorry,” Marinette apologised, leaning back as she rubbed her eye. “Pregnancy emotions.”

Alya laughed. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
